Encoders provide a measurement of the position of a component in a system relative to some predetermined reference point. Encoders are typically used to provide a closed-loop feedback system to a motor or other actuator. For example, a shaft encoder outputs a digital signal that indicates the position of the rotating shaft relative to some known reference position that is not moving. A linear encoder measures the distance between the present position of a moveable carriage and a reference position that is fixed with respect to the moveable carriage as the moveable carriage moves along a predetermined path.
An absolute shaft encoder typically utilizes a plurality of tracks arranged on a carrier that is typically a disk that is connected to the shaft. Each track consists of a series of dark and light stripes that are viewed by a detector that outputs a value of digital 1 or 0, depending on whether the area viewed by the detector is light or dark. An N-bit binary encoder typically utilizes N such tracks, one per bit. An incremental encoder typically utilizes a single track that is viewed by a detector that determines the direction and the number of stripes that pass by the detector. The position is determined by incrementing and decrementing a counter as each stripe passes the detector.
To determine the direction of motion, incremental encoders often utilize a system in which an image of a portion of the track is projected onto the surface of a detector that has a plurality of photodetectors such as photodiodes. The surface of each photodetector has an active area that has a shape that is determined by the shape of the bands in the code pattern, the resolution of the encoder, and other factors such as the distance between the code pattern carrier and the detector. The photodetectors must also be positioned relative to one another such that the output of the photodetectors can be processed to provide two signals that are out of phase with respect to one another. The direction of travel is ascertained by observing the phase relationship of these signals. This arrangement also has the advantage of improving the resolution of the encoder.
In both types of encoder, the ultimate resolution is determined by the stripe pattern and size of the detectors used to view the band pattern. To provide increased resolution, the density of the bands must be increased. For example, in a shaft encoder, the number of bands per degree of rotation must be increased. Similarly, in a linear encoder, the number of bands between the limits of the linear motion must be increased. However, there is a practical limit to the density of bands that is set by optical and cost constraints and the physical size of the encoder. This limit applies to both incremental encoders and absolute encoders, since the track of an absolute encoders having the highest number of bands has the same constraints as the single track of an incremental encoder.
One method for providing increased resolution without increasing the density of stripes is to utilize an interpolation scheme to provide an estimate of the position between the edges of the bands. Such schemes also require that the detector used to view at least the highest resolution track be constructed from a plurality of photodetectors that have a size and placement that depends on the particular encoder design. One type of interpolation scheme utilizes four photodetectors to construct two sinusoidally varying signals that differ in phase by 90 degrees. The crossing points of pairs of these signals are determined to define four intermediate points. These schemes improve the resolution by a factor of 4.